Stealing the Spotlight
Stealing the Spotlight is a Christmas Special. It takes place in dimension 4. Roles Starring *Selfie *Nutty *Sticky Featuring *Lammy *The Lizard Appearances *Toothy *Flaky *Lifty and Shifty *Sniffles Plot Selfie walks out of her house, holding a coffee cup and wearing a nightcap, apparently having just woken up. She looks with pride at the broken and flickering blue Christmas lights that decorate her home, but she spits out her coffee when she looks over at Nutty's house. Nutty and Sticky are working together to string up brand new, multi-colored Christmas lights. Jealous, Selfie mutters beneath her breath and goes back into her house.. As she closes the door, her Christmas lights fall down. Meanwhile, Sticky plays with a hammer while Nutty decends his ladder. He picks the ladder up and carelessly swings it around, accidentally knocking Sticky face first to the ground. One of Sticky's front teeth falls out of her mouth, and she begins crying. After sticking the tooth back into Sticky's mouth fails, Nutty uses his hammer to force the tooth into Sticky's mouth. He and Sticky are both satisfied with the result, even though the tooth is clearly not where it should be. Selfie drags a heavy ball of Christmas lights, while Lammy comes down the road. She sees the Christmas lights and grabs them curiously. Selfie gets angry at her and yanks the cord of lights, skinning Lammy's hands. Lammy rruns away screaming and Selfie is satsfied with Christnas lights, that have some bloody purple skin on them. On the roof of his house, Nutty hammers down nails to tie the Christmas light cords around. As he hammers, a bucket of nails next to him slowly slides to the edge of the roof, eventually falling off. Nutty looks down from the roof and sees that the bucket has landed top-down on Sticky. From Sticky's point of view, we see Nutty lift the bucket in horror and then replace the bucket as he is about to vomit. Inside, Nutty removes the nails lodged in Sticky's head with the claw of his hammer. One nail won't come out, however, so Nutty hammers it down, despite Sticky's cries. Back outside, Nutty and a bandaged Sticky plug in their Christmas lights, amazing spectators, including Selfie. Realizing that she has to pull out all the stops, Selfie drops a small Christmas light she's holding and sneaks away while still holding onto a larger bulb. Back at Selfie's house,, a crowd gathers to see Selfie's decorations. Selfie has many items stacked on her home, tied together with Christmas lights. The items decorating Selfie's home include a street lamp, a disco ball, her car, and a stage light, among other things. Selfie, donning a pair of tinted safety goggles, throws the switch to her lights, lighting up the entire forest. While shielding his eyes, Toothy's arm catches fire which soon spreads to his entire body. Behind her, a blinded Lifty and Shifty run into each other. Nutty's head begins to boil, while the top half of Sticky's body explodes. Flaky and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the light, while The Lizard actually has to shield his eyes. The rays from Selfie's lights are so strong, they even cause the moon to explode. Selfie, burnt and blackened, turns off the lights and removes her goggles whereupon her eyes immediately melt. Nearby, The Lizard gives Selfie a thumbs up, not realizing that his thumb is on fire. Deaths #Toothy is set on fire by the heat of Selfie's lights and is burnt to death. #Lifty and Shifty run into each other while blinded by the light. Though this probably doesn't kill them, they likely died like many of the others. (debatable) #Nutty's head boils from the heat of Selfie's lights. #Sticky's head explodes. #Flaky and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the lights'.' Category:Episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Dimension 4 Episodes